Este es el comienzo de una hermosa amistad
by Atori-chan
Summary: Esta es la historia de cómo tres chicas de distintos mundos se conocen, llegando a tener una amistad fuerte e incondicional, donde cada año, se reúnen para verse.


**SUMARY:** Esta es la historia de cómo tres chicas de distintos mundos se conocen, llegando a tener una amistad fuerte e incondicional, donde cada año, se reúnen para verse.

 **Parejas principales:** Sorato, Sesshrin y Sasusaku

 **Aclaraciones:** Contiene spoilers del final del manga de _Naruto_ , así como detalles del cd drama de _Inuyasha._ Adicionalmente, cuando escribí este fic, no se sabía nada sobre la saga de _Digimon Tri_ ni tampoco sobre la película de _Boruto_ y de la saga de _La primavera escarlata_ del manga de _Naruto._

 **Género:** _Amistad_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ , _Inuyasha_ y _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores Akiyoshi Hongo, Rumiko Takahashi y Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **FIC DEDICADO A TODOS LOS AMIGOS QUE HICE GRACIAS A FANFICTION Y A LOS QUE NO SON DE LA PÁGINA.**_

 _ **MENCIÓN ESPECIAL A: CARO, TXUTXE, CARMEN GUILLÍN, RAQUEL, LETI, SORASOFI, ANGIE, LORDPATA, JENNY, SASANAHI, SAYA, SAMANTHA, LIT, MERCEDES, CIELOCRISS, AYUMI –NIGHT BEAUTY-, FOGADRAMON, ALEXANDRA BOU, ETC**_

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTRA AMISTAD, DONDE LA GRAN MAYORÍA, NO IMPORTA LA DISTANCIA, QUE NUESTRA AMISTAD ES PARA SIEMPRE**_

* * *

 _ **ESTE ES EL COMIENZO DE UNA HERMOSA AMISTAD**_

 _(_ Cita basada en la famosa frase de la legendaria película _Casablanca_ )

 _by: Atori_

 _Oneshoot_

* * *

Una adolescente muy atractiva terminaba de ayudar a su madre con los quehaceres de la casa, mientras miraba el reloj con ansiedad. Tenía que apurar si quería llegar pronto a la cita donde la estarían esperando. Era precisamente por eso, que se había levantado temprano, a propósito, para dejarlo todo hecho y así no retrasarse. Con su padre fuera, no podía dejar que su madre cargara con todas las cosas de la casa, aunque tuviera la ayuda de…

-Cariño, déjalo, ya termino yo. Vamos, vete o se te hará tarde –le dijo su madre comprensiva, sabiendo lo tan especial que era para su hija aquel día.

-Pero, mamá…

-Vamos, vete –quitándole el plato que tenía para secar-, o sino ya sabes que tu padre se enfadará. Ya sabes lo mucho que valora la amistad.

La adolescente sonrió tiernamente y asintiendo enérgicamente, se quitó el delantal y salió corriendo de la cocina.

.

En otro lugar, otra adolescente miraba a su alrededor por si _él_ estaba cerca. Gracias a sus dotes, había aprendido a esquivarlo, aunque claro, todavía tenía que afinar más el olfato y el oído para que no la descubrieran y así impedir acudir a su cita anual.

Esperaba tener cierta ayuda y así poder correr hacia el pozo Devorahuesos donde conducía a aquel extraño mundo, donde sus dos amigas la estarían esperando.

Escuchó unos ruidos. Fastidiada, se percató en cómo Jaken no había tardado en notar su ausencia. Tras pelearse nerviosamente con alguno de los guardias de palacio, escuchó la prohibición de no contárselo a Sesshomaru.

Esa era una buena oportunidad para ganar tiempo.

Aunque _él_ supiera que aquella cita era importante para ella, eso no dejaba que tuviera cierto recelo. Después de todo, los lugares donde ellas se reunían, eran en su propio mundo, en un segundo mundo humano muy pacífico y el tercero, donde ese año tocaba asistir. Aquel mundo donde se habían conocido, y algo peligroso, por lo que, era lógico que _él_ se sintiera preocupado.

Sin embargo, ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar eso, sino en correr en todo lo que sus piernas dieran y evitar que _él_ o _la otra persona_ la encontrara.

.

Apoyada sobre un tronco, una adolescente pelinegra esperaba pacientemente a sus dos amigas. Mientras esperaba, había tenido que mandar volando de un puñetazo a su admirador rubito que, sin importar lo que era, no dejaba de acosarla para que saliera con él.

Tenía que dar gracias a que _él_ no estuviera presente, porque sino le hubiera atravesado con su chidori, sin importar generar una guerra ninja civil.

Sin embargo, debido a la importancia que era para ella aquella fecha, _él_ tenía la consideración de dejarla sola. Algo que el imbécil rubito sabía de sobra. Pues, aunque tuviera la osadía de dirigirse a _él_ sin miedo, para ellas sería un poco incómoda su presencia, a pesar de que convivían con alguien parecido a _él._

No pudo evitar soltar una risa, recordando como hasta en eso se parecían increíblemente

Sus dos amigas y ella eran tan similares y a la vez tan distintas, que todavía le resultaba cosa de magia el que se conocieran. Y eso que las tres vivían en tres mundos muy distintos. Mundos en los que no se refería metafóricamente hablando, como el estatus social. Sino, literalmente hablando.

La adolescente miró hacia el cielo azulado, recordando cómo en ese mismo día, en ese mismo lugar y hace ocho años, el destino hizo que se conocieran.

.

 _Flash back:_

Tiraba los shurikens con mucha fuerza y precisión, dándole en el centro de las dianas que tenía colocadas a los alrededores. Tenía que entrenarse para el examen ninja y así que _él_ pudiera reconocerla como una excelente kunoichi.

Cuando estuvo a punto de darle a la diana que estaba atado a uno de los árboles, vio como las nubes tuvieron una forma extraña. Intrigada y hasta asustada, se fijó en cómo algo iba cayendo, aterrizando a pocos metros de los arbustos que ella tenía delante.

Su primer impulso era el de correr y avisar a los jounins de que alguien extraño, y quizás peligroso, había aterrizado en Konoha. Estaba convencida que _él_ y su amigo se desharían de esa presencia extraña en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Después, de todo, estaban reconocidos como los ninjas más poderosos de todo el mundo shinobi, superando a los mismísimos ancestros. Sin embargo, si corría a pedir auxilio, en vez de intentarlo y encargarse, sería no solo una deshonra para _él_ , sino también para su maestra, cómo la llamaba cuando la entrenaba.

Tragando saliva, ella se acercó a paso cauteloso, preparada para lanzarle los shurikens en cualquier momento.

Escuchó su voz, quejándose de dolor.

¡ERA UNA VOZ FEMENINA Y DE NIÑA!

Al apartar el arbusto que ocultaba al recién… o a la recién llegada, se quedó pasmada por lo que veía.

Ante sus ojos negros como la noche, se encontraba una niña de más o menos su misma edad, rubia de ojos azules, bastante abrigada como si estuvieran en invierno y con un calzado bien extraño. Se sobaba la cabeza, donde advirtió lo increíblemente corto que llevaba su pelo. Más corto que el suyo, que hasta parecía de chico.

Cuando aquella rubia se percató de que tenía a alguien delante, en vez de asustarse, se quedó quieta. Lo que impresionó a la pelinegra fue aquella mirada afilada y amenazante sin miedo a nada. Tan similar a la suya cuando se ponía seria.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces en el Mundo Digimon?

¿Mundo Digimon? Se preguntaba la niña de ojos negros viéndola con una ceja alzada, como si estuviera viendo a una loca.

Luego, observó cómo miraba de un lado para otro bastante nerviosa y preocupada.

-Espera… Esto no es el Mundo Digimon…

Para más sorpresa de la niña, vio que sacaba una especie de calculadora muy extraña. Ocupaba la palma de su mano y llevaba dos curioso botones, que la rubia trataba de accionarlos sin que pasase nada especial.

La escuchó maldecir con tanta furia que solo por eso, le cayó bien. sin verla como a una enemiga, pese a que algunas aldeas pequeñas mandaban a niños pequeños para que se infiltraran, la niña decidió ayudarla.

-Si quieres puedo acompañarte a alguna tienda para que compres pilas –creyendo que el mal funcionamiento del aparato se debía a ello.

La rubia la miró sorprendida. Ahora más que nunca tenía la certeza de que no estaba en el mundo digital en el cual se había querido meter para huir de lo que había pasado.

Sin duda, de alguna extraña manera, había acabado por meterse en uno de los tantos mundos alternativos que existían. Eso se apreciaba al ver a aquella niña vestida de extrañamente. A pesar de que era invierno, aquella niña vestía ropa de entretiempo y bastante casual, como las típicas niñas chaponas. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención, eran aquellas botas con sus dedos al aire, como si fuera la última moda en calzado.

Aunque tuviera la imagen de la típica niña sabelotodo, había algo en su mirada que le recordaba a ella.

-Gracias –levantándose y sacudiéndose las ropas por culpa de las hierbas-. Pero mi dispositivo digital no funciona a base de pilas.

-¿Dispositivo digital? –mirando a través de sus ojos negros, ocultos tras unas gafas, aquel artefacto.

-Sí –asintiendo y mirándolo-. Es mi dispositivo digital que tengo desde que nací. Con él puedo viajar del mundo humano al mundo digital y viceversa. Pero se ve que he caído en este mundo por error.

-¿Acaso estás diciendo que este mundo no es un mundo humano? –le preguntó la pelinegra ofendida.

-Claro que lo es. Pero es un universo alterno del que yo provengo. Mis padres me contaron en una ocasión que existen diversos mundos alternos, distintos entre sí. Algunos hasta pueden ser humanos, que pueden vivir una época distinta o en alguna condición distinta a la nuestra.

Luego se dio cuenta de sus palabras y que para alguien que no estuviera familiarizado con el tema, le resultaría un tema de locos. Miró a la pelinegra que la observaba inexpresivamente. La misma expresión que usaba su padre cuando parecía que estaba enfadado con ella por volver tarde del Digimundo. Daba igual que Pyokomon estuviera con ella y que la protegería con todas sus fuerzas, que su padre no confiaba en ella y, en consecuencia, dejarle a cargo la protección de su hermano pequeño. Se sentía tan preocupado, que de vez en cuando mandaba a su propio digimon o al digimon de su madre para que los vigilara desde la distancia. Con el tiempo había llegado a molestarle que la controlara tanto como si fuese una niña pequeña.

¡Como si no confiasen en ella!

Había sido por eso, que ese día se había enfadado con su padre y luego con su madre por apoyarlo, sin comprender sus sentimientos.

Tras decirles algunas palabras bastante hirientes, donde ahora se arrepentía de haberlas dicho, había cogido su dispositivo y huido al Mundo Digimon para ver a su Pyokomon y descargar su pena en ella.

De repente, tuvo la impresión de estar viendo todo borroso y sintiendo las lágrimas a punto de descender de sus ojos cerrados, no tardó en secárselas con el dorso de la mano.

-Tranquila. Lo entiendo perfectamente –contestó la pelinegra repentinamente.

El resto de lágrimas que acompañarían a las primeras, murieron en los ojos de la rubia al ver con sorpresa a la niña que tenía delante.

-Mi madre me dijo que una vez ella y su amigo Naruto habían caído por accidente en un universo distinto a este –dijo con algo de pena-. Me dijo que en ese mundo, todo estaba como al revés. Mis abuelos maternos estaban muertos y mi padre, que antes, nunca le prestaba atención a mi madre, era un playboy que no solo la cortejaba, sino que también lo hacía con el resto de chicas del pueblo –suspirando, como si la historia que su madre le había contado no fuese de buen agrado-. Por eso, te creo.

La rubia pestañeó varias veces sorprendida, hasta que finalmente sonrió y le extendió la mano.

-Natsumi, Me llamo Ishida Natsumi, pero todos me dicen Nat. Encantada de conocerte.

-Yo soy Sarada, Uchiha Sarada. Lo mismo digo –estrechándole la mano.

Las dos niñas se sentaron y olvidándose que eran dos humanas de distinto mundo, donde una de ellas estaba atrapada, comenzaron a hablar sobre sus vidas.

-¿Así que estoy en un mundo humano donde todos son ninjas? –había preguntado Nat impresionada.

-La gran mayoría lo somos. Otros lo dejaron para cumplir con sus deberes familiares o porque no estaban capacitados para serlo.

-Pero, ¿los niños también son ninjas? ¿No es eso algo peligroso? –inquirió preocupada.

-Para eso está la academia ninja. Hasta los doce años nos enseñan los principios básicos. Al final, tenemos que hacer un examen y los que lo logran pasar, nos graduamos como gennins, que es el rango inferior.

-¡Ya entiendo! Es cómo ir al colegio, solo que en vez de aprender historia y mates, estudiáis para ser ninjas. ¡Qué curioso! –impresionada, después se fijó en las dianas, donde cada shuriken estaba clavado en el centro-. Tú pareces ser muy fuerte, ¿no?

-Bueno –moviéndose nerviosa-, eso es porque mis padres son grandes ninjas que me han entrenado. Además, sobre mis venas corre la sangre Uchiha, el clan que fue temido en su tiempo. Además… -poniéndose más nerviosa-. Cómo soy la hija del Uchiha más poderoso y de mi madre que es la kunoichi número uno… Yo tengo que estar a la altura sino quiero decepcionarlos…

Nat, aunque no entendía algunos conceptos usados, pudo entender perfectamente la situación en la que vivía. Se sentía impresionada al ver que hasta en eso eran idénticas.

Ella que era hija de dos de los digielegidos más conocidos del mundo, era considerada como alguien que no sabía hacer nada por ella misma. Y sus padres, con ese recelo, no es que ayudaran mucho.

Aquella mañana, cuando sus compañeras de clase le habían dicho que ella no era una hija digna de los elegidos de la amistad y del amor porque siempre dependía de su protección, había acabado por rebotarse. Primero con ellas, luego con sus padres, exigiéndoles que ella podía enfrentarse a los peligros del Digimundo sin su ayuda.

Y Sarada era alguien que también se sentía presionada por lo que eran sus padres, pero que a diferencia de ella, no contaba con su protección, sino que tenía que ganárselo por ella misma. Sin embargo, viendo su expresión, daba la impresión de que no tenía mucha confianza en sí misma, si sus padres no estaban presentes.

Eso la hizo darse cuenta de que si hubiera hecho como Sarada, hubiera acabado igual que ella, sin ninguna confianza en sí misma para afrontar las situaciones. Aunque tuviera a Gabumon o a Piyomon vigilándola, solo la protegían cuando estaban en alto riesgo de peligro. Otras veces, no prestaban su ayuda, sino que dejaban que su Pyokomon se encargase.

Pero Sarada estaba completamente sola.

-Sarada, ¿por qué no les pides ayuda a tus padres? ¿Acaso son muy estrictos?

Solo se le ocurría eso para ayudarla y animarla a que perdiera esa falta de confianza.

-No… -sin mucho convencimiento-. Por lo menos, mi madre no lo es. Pero, mi padre…

-Pues pídeselo a tu madre. Háblale como te sientes. Quizás eso te ayude a que no te sientas tan presionada.

-Tú no conoces a mi padre…

-Porque tú no conoces al mío –declaró la rubia con un largo suspiro.

-Pues el mío es peor.

La intromisión de una tercera voz con un timbre más aniñada que la de las dos niñas, las sorprendió de tal manera, que pegaron un brinco. Se giraron hacia donde había salido la voz, pero solo pudieron distinguir a una figura que se había apresurado a esconderse detrás del tronco.

Sarada se encontraba sorprendida e inquieta por no haberla sentido. Y aunque aún le quedaba mucho por aprender, le habían enseñado a sentir el aura de las personas. Por lo que…

De repente, la pelinegra agrandó los ojos al ver como su nueva amiga, sin miedo alguno, se dedicaba a ver quién había tras el árbol. Creyendo fervientemente de que se trataba de algún ninja poderoso, Sarada la apartó bruscamente y lanzó el shuriken hacia la zona donde estaba aquella silueta.

Su sorpresa fue gigantesca.

Había fallado y solo había conseguido rozar uno de sus brazos.

Aquella presencia no había hecho el amago de esquivarlo, sino que se había sujetado la cabeza con miedo como si así pudiera protegerse.

Pero lo que la dejaba con la boca y los ojos abiertos es que…

¡TENÍA OREJAS DE LOBO!

-¡Sarada! –corriendo hacia ella, que se había quieta y petrificada a lo que le había dado y que el tronco, ocultaba aquello a ojos de la rubia.

Pero cuando Nat se giró a ver a la criatura, se quedó igual de incrédula que ella.

Ante ellas había una extraña niña de pelo largo y de un castaño oscuro con unas orejas sobre su cabeza, que desde luego no se trataba de ningún adorno. Y a juzgar por la falta de las orejas humanas, parecían ser sus orejas naturales. El resto de su apariencia era idéntico al de un humano y vestía un ligero kimono rosa y blanco a cuadros bastante sucio.

Aquel ser no dejaba de temblar y de llorar de miedo.

Al rato, se solidarizaron con su miedo, al ver cómo la herida del shuriken comenzaba a desaparecer mágicamente.

Pasaron los segundos y notando que nada pasaba, aquella extraña niña levantó la cabeza, observando a las dos que había estado espiando un buen rato.

Tanto Nat como Sarada quedaron en shock al ver cómo el color de sus ojos eran ambarinos y extraños. También les llamó la atención ligeras heridas por su piel, especialmente por su rostro.

La misteriosa niña sintiéndose demasiado observada, no pudo evitar recordar el trauma que la perseguía cada vez que un humano la descubría. Siempre la miraban como a un bicho raro y le gritaban cosas cómo demonio, mientras trataban de ahuyentarla a palos y a piedras.

Una de ellas ya le había atacado, así que lo mejor era huir antes de que le hicieran más daño y su padre las matase como sucedía con los aldeanos que osaban atentar contra su vida. Incluso, la _otra persona_ los estrangulaba si algo malo le pasaba. Era igual o quizás más sobre protector que su padre.

-Oye, ¿eres un digimon? –escuchó la voz de una de ellas.

Cuando la desconocida subió la cabeza, se encontró con que la pelinegra ya no sabía de qué sentirse sorprendida. Todo lo contrario a la rubia que parecía haberse recuperado del espanto y la miraba cómo si hubiera visto bichos raros toda su vida.

-¿Digimon? –repitió ella, con sus manos en su pecho como si eso la protegiera-. No, yo soy un hanyou.

-¿Hanyou? –repetía Nat sin saber lo que significaba esa palabra. Miró a Sarada, esperando que eso fuera algo propio de su mundo, pero ella estaba igual o más extrañada que ella- ¿Qué es un hanyou? –dirigiéndose a la niña.

-Pues… que soy mitad demonio y mitad humano…

La palabra demonio hizo que Sarada ya pensara en peligro y en mal. Inmediatamente, cogió otro shuriken dispuesta a lanzárselo y a no fallar.

-¡Espera! –con una mano, Nat se lo impidió.

-¿Es que no la has oído? ¡Tiene sangre de demonio!

La desconocida agachó la cabeza con tristeza y a punto de llorar.

-En el mundo Digimon donde voy, existen digimons de tipo virus que son los malos y los de tipo vacuna que son los buenos. Sin embargo, mis padres me contaron que eso solo son etiquetas. Aunque un digimon sea de tipo virus, no tiene porque ser malvado. Si crece educado en los buenos valores, incluso un digimon virus puede ser alguien bueno. Así que por llevar sangre mitad demoníaca, no tiene porque ser mala –explicando como si ambas cosas fuesen lo mismo-. Además, mírala –señalándola- ¿tú la ves con cara de hacer alguna maldad? Si parece más pura e inocente que mi hermano pequeño, y eso que solo tiene cuatro años.

Sarada vio a la desconocida, donde tenía que darle la razón. Aquella niña emitía un aura tan puro e inocente, que acompañados de su miedo, cualquiera diría que aquel extraño ser… bueno, hanyou, era alguien peligroso.

Nat viendo como Sarada se tranquilizaba, se acercó a la hanyou, quién no tardó en agradecerle por salvarla. A diferencia de Sarada que tenían una estatura similar, aquella extraña niña era más bajita, por lo que deducía que tendría la misma edad de su hermano.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Shina.

-Hola, Shina. Yo soy Natsumi Ishida, pero puedes llamarme Nat. Y ella es Sarada Uchiha.

-Lo sé –contestó ella sintiéndose más en confianza con la rubia que con la pelinegra-. Os escuché desde que llegaste.

-¿Desde que llegó? –preguntó Sarada acercándose. Por su mente, pasó aquella deformación de nubes y dijo- ¿Acaso tú también vienes de otro mundo? –porque aunque hubieran especies raras cómo Kabuto, que ella supiera, no existían los demonios.

Shina asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces, debió llegar de la misma puerta que yo –deducía la rubia-. Pero, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Acaso en tu mundo también hay puertas que abren al mundo digital?

-No. Solo un pozo llamado Devorahuesos. Pero me dijeron que había quedado inutilizado desde que mi tía Kagome se quedó en mi época. Por eso, aproveché para esconderme ahí.

-¿Esconderte? ¿Es que alguien te perseguía?

La niña bajó la cabeza nerviosa y comenzó a mover sus pies, que a diferencia de los de Natsumi y Sarada los tenía sin ningún tipo de calzado (aunque debían destacar que tenía las uñas demasiado afiladas, como las de un perro).

-De mi hermano mayor.

-Es que estabas jugando al escondite con él y… -respondió Natsumi, sin imaginar la verdadera razón.

-No. Estaba huyendo de él y de mi padre –bajando más la cabeza.

Por la cabeza de las dos niñas solo pasaba una cosa, y era que Shina sufría constantes malos tratos. No pudieron evitar pensar en sus respectivos padres y en el sufrimiento que sentirían si algo así les llegara a ocurrir.

-Ah, no. No es lo que pensáis –dijo de repente, viendo el estado de ánimo de las dos humanas-. Es solo que cómo los humanos me hirieron de gravedad. Si mi padre y mi hermano lo ven, pues los matarían. Por eso, pensé en esconderme en el pozo Devorahuesos hasta que me sanaran. Pero tardan mucho en sanarse.

-¿Y por qué te pegan? –preguntó Sarada sin evitar cierto recelo.

Nuevamente la niña agachó la cabeza con tristeza.

-Porque soy la hija de un demonio y de una humana –respondió.

Un ser que no era bienvenido para una raza ni para la otra.

Aunque su padre fuese un todopoderoso youkai, eso no significaba que no existiesen algunos demonios que murmurasen a su espalda. Y con los humanos, no tendría que sufrir su miedo y su descontento, pero ella era como su madre, un ser con un espíritu libre que detestaba estar encerrada en el castillo. También amaba las flores y aunque poseían un pequeño jardín, ella se sentía en la curiosidad de conocer todas las especies distintas que había por el mundo. por eso, muchas veces se escapaba del castillo y como la bonita flora solo crecía cerca del poblado humano, era normal que alguien la descubriesen. Sin embargo, ella en vez de defenderse, escapaba. Todo lo contrario a su hermano, que hacía honor al poderío heredado de su padre y que no dudaba en asesinar si alguien lo atacaba. Pues, al contrario que ella, él tenía todos los rasgos de un demonio puro. Y eso que tenían el mismo padre y la misma madre. Y ella, como tenía rasgos mitad demonio, mitad humano, le resultaba imposible atacar a un humano. Y mucho menos ver cómo alguien moría. Aunque sentía el confort de su madre durante esos momentos, eso no dejaba que pensara que estaba deshonrando a su todopoderoso padre. Su madre le decía que no, pero la duda estaba ahí. Y que los demonios lo murmuraran, lo empeoraba.

-Bueno, pues ya has conocido a una humana que le da igual que seas una hanyou.

No solo Shina se quedó perpleja, sino que Sarada no pudo evitar sentirse extrañada por ese comportamiento tan combinado. Suspirando, soltó una mueca.

-Realmente eres muy rara, Nat. Tienes agallas, te encariñas con quién sea y tienes mucho carácter. Definitivamente, te pareces mucho a mi madre.

-Tú también te pareces a la mía –guiñándole un ojo.

-Ah, mi madre también es así –aportó Shina como si no quisiera quedarse atrás, ya que además no mentía en sus palabras.

Las tres se miraron en silencio por unos segundos y luego no pudieron soltar una gran y cantarina risa, que hacía resplandecer el lugar.

.

Shina no tardó en coger confianza con sus dos nuevas amigas, donde el miedo había desaparecido rápidamente.

Con el atardecer, el cielo comenzó a pintarse de anaranjado, pero para las tres niñas que seguían parloteando animadamente, era algo irrelevante.

-…así que con aquel cuento, Aki hizo que los digimons de mis padres fuesen pareja.

-¡Qué bonito! –exclamaba Shina maravillada.

-¡Y tanto! También fue frustrante para mis padres. Ya que ellos los instaban una y otra vez, y viene mi hermano pequeño y a la primera. De todas formas, Aki es un encanto.

-Mi hermano Renji, aunque me sobreprotege, también es un encanto. Cuando tengo pesadillas, él ya está en mi cama para calmarme y abrazarme.

-Es porque te quiere mucho. Créeme, porque yo también hacía lo mismo cuando Aki era más pequeño.

-Neh, Sarada-san, ¿y tú qué?

-Ah, yo no tengo hermanos –negaba con las manos, sintiéndose fuera de lugar y muy perdida con ese tema.

-¡Ohh! –exclamaba Shina como si esa noticia fuera la peor de todas.

-¿Y por qué no se lo pides a tus padres? –le sugirió Nat.

-¡¿Qué dices?! –aunque tuviera ocho años, la pelinegra sabía que tener un hermanito no era algo tan simple. Y seguro que su amiga rubia también debería saber de donde y cómo se hacían los niños.

-Yo se lo pedí a mis padres, aunque por aquel tiempo no sabía en la situación tan incómoda en que los había puesto –riendo nerviosamente-. Pero al final, me dieron un hermanito. creo que si tienes un hermanito, podrías compartir con alguien afín la responsabilidad que tienes.

-¿Responsabilidad?

La rubia asintió con la cabeza.

-Además, ser hermana mayor hará que quieras ser más fuerte, sin ningún tipo de presión.

-Nat-san tiene toda la razón –apoyó Shina-. Mi hermano me dijo que antes de que yo naciera, se veía presionado por mi padre para que fuera igual de fuerte que él. No sabía que la base de la fuerza consistía en tener que proteger a alguien. Y ahora mi padre se siente muy orgulloso de él. O eso me contó mi mamá.

Sarada veía a sus dos amigas con una convicción absoluta, donde comenzaba a tener ansias de tener a ese ser querido tan afín y poder protegerlo de todo.

-Gracias –sonriendo, logrando sorprender a sus dos amigas- ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues que creo que es la primera vez que te vemos sonreír tan sinceramente –respondió Nat.

-Estabas muy guapa –decía Shina maravillada.

Sarada no pudo ocultar un pequeño rubor que de seguro que para cualquier niño de su edad le parecería adorable y aumentaría estrepitosamente su lista de admiradores. Los genes paternos, le decía su madre cuando descubrió que tenía al hijo del Hokage y al hijo de su tía Ino como pretendientes. Las miró a través de sus lentes rojas. Ellas también era muy lindas y seguro que como ella, tendrían a más de uno moscón interesado.

Repentinamente el artefacto de Natsumi comenzó a brillar y nuevamente las nubes se formaron de extraña manera. Un aura dorada envolvió el cuerpo de sus dos amigas y combatiendo la ley de la gravedad, fueron elevadas hacia aquel agujero como si quisiera llevárselas.

Ni Sarada, ni Shina y ni Natsumi hicieron el amago de detenerse mutuamente. Después de todo, ellas eran de mundos distintos. Todavía eran muy pequeñas con su familia y sus respectivos amigos. Pero la pena que las recorría de tener que separarse era algo imposible de ocultar. Shina era la única que lo mostraba, llorando a lágrima viva. Sarada solo dejaba caer sus lágrimas al igual que Natsumi, que trataba de aguantarlas y así poder asomar una sonrisa de ánimo.

-¡Nos volveremos a ver! –expuso con total confianza- ¡El año que viene nos volveremos a ver!

Shina dejó de llorar y miró a la rubia sorprendida como Sarada.

-¡Tengamos esperanza! Mi tío me lo enseñó y yo creeré en ella. Nos volveremos a ver. ¡Estoy segura!

Tener esperanza, era demasiado infantil…

-¡Sí! –decía esta vez Shina-. Si mi tía consiguió llegar a mi época fue con esperanza y el deseo de estar al lado de mi tío. ¡Yo también lo tendré para el año que viene!

Y Sarada también creería en esa esperanza. No obstante, como su madre le había enseñado, fue con esperanza que su padre volvió a Konoha para estar con ella.

-Os estaré esperando cada once de diciembre –despidiéndose con la mano.

-Cada once de diciembre –repitió Natsumi.

-¡Cada once de diciembre! –gritó Shina emocionada.

Y el agujero se las tragó, llevándoselas a su respectivo mundo.

Sarada dejó de agitar la mano, pero no dejó de mirar el cielo con pequeñas lágrimas traviesas. Puede que solo estuviera con ellas unas pocas horas, pero había aprendido tantas cosas, y que ninguna las aprendería entrenando con sus padres o en la academia. Sin embargo, eran valores que seguro que sus padres la habrían aprendido hace tiempo y ahora era su turno.

-Sarada, ¿estabas aquí? –escuchó la voz de su madre.

la pequeña se giró y corrió a ella, abrazándola toda feliz.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Sakura no podía evitar preguntar sorprendida de ese acto afectuoso, que nunca antes había mostrado con tanto cariño. Era tan parecida a Sasuke, que los abrazos de oso eran algo que no encajaban con su personalidad.

-Nada mamá, solo que he conocido a dos buenas amigas que me han enseñado muchas cosas para ser una persona mucho mejor y más fuerte.

-¿En serio? –cuestionó Sakura intrigada.

-La primera de todas es que -apartándose para mirarla-, mamá quiero que papá y tú me deis un hermanito.

La cara que se le quedó a Sakura fue de película y el rubor la acompañó de inmediato.

 _Fin Flash Back_

.

Por supuesto que la idea del hermanito le había dado bastante guerra, sobre todo cuando se había enterado su padre. Pues no es que sus padres no se quisieran ni nada por el estilo, pero tener otro hijo no era como ir a comprar tomates al supermercado. Así que ella, insistiendo una y otra vez se lo había pedido por varios días hasta soltar su última baza.

.

 _Flash Back:_

-Papá, pero así quedarías por debajo del Hokage. Él tiene dos hijos, mientras que tú solo me tienes a mí.

 _Fin Flash Back_

.

Y aunque su padre considerase al Hokage como su mejor amigo, la rivalidad entre ellos seguía existiendo, por lo que a los nueve meses, tuvo a su deseado y adorado hermanito. Era la viva imagen de su madre con su pelo rosa y sus ojos verdes. Aún así, eso no impedía que actualmente, con sus siete años fuese el niño más guapo y codiciado de Konoha.

Su amiga Natsumi le había dicho que su hermano con sus doce años, también era un buen mozo donde tenía a varias chicas, inclusa adultas, detrás de él.

Su amiga Shina por el contrario, decía que cómo su hermano mayor se la pasaba en el castillo, pues que no tenía a ninguna pretendiente. Pero que si saliese, las tendría a patadas por lo increíblemente atractivo que era.

-Dudo que Akito o Renjimaru sean tan guapos como Sanada –decía Sarada orgullosa de su pequeño hermanito que no paraba de adorarla y de querer ser igual de fuerte que ella.

El cielo comenzó a tener esa extraña pero conocida forma para Sarada. Su amiga Natsumi fue la primera en descender de los cielos, acudiendo puntual a su cita anual.

.

Shina llegaba al pozo Devorahuesos logrando que ni su padre ni su hermano se dieran cuenta. A pesar de que hace ocho años les había contado que había caído por accidente en un mundo desconocido y descubierto a dos amigas maravillosas, el recelo de su padre y de su hermano se había hecho patente. Todo lo contrario a su dulce y jovencísima madre, quién se había sentido feliz y aliviada de que por fin tuviera a alguien en quién confiar, y que no fuese de la familia. por eso mismo, le había confiado a ella su deseo de encontrarse con Natsumi y Sarada anualmente sin que su padre o su hermano la detuvieran.

Su madre había dicho que se encargaría de su padre, aunque tendría que usar su persuasión para conseguirlo. Todo ello dicho con una sonrisilla que Shina no había entendido hasta cuatro años después.

Con su hermano, había tenido que ser ella misma la que tuvo que convencerlo, al presentarle a las dos misteriosas chicas y alegar que eran buenas personas. Era tan sobreprotector y tan ligado a ella, que a veces, creía que se marchaba para encontrarse con algún chico.

Sin embargo, ese día, por cierto inconveniente, su madre se había tenido que ausentar, así que no había nadie había para detener a su peligrosísimo padre. Solo esperaba que no la alcanzara.

Aunque había crecido y aprendido a usar sus sentidos de hanyou, su rapidez no era la misma que la de un demonio. Sino, que se lo preguntaran a su tío Inuyasha.

Llegó al pozo Devorahuesos sin ningún inconveniente y justo cuando se disponía a entrar, sintió el aura de su padre a pocos metros de distancia.

-Pa… Padre…

-Regresa al castillo, Shina –fueron las primeras palabras de Sesshomaru.

-Pero, padre si ya las conociste y viste que son…

-¡Obedece!

Ante ese tono tan duro, Shina se acongojó. Y cuando creía que la esperanza estaba perdida, del otro lado apareció su ángel guardián.

-Sesshomaru-sama, deje que Shina vaya a encontrarse con sus amigas.

-¿Rin? –dijo Sesshomaru viéndola al otro lado en compañía de su primogénito, que debido a los años, ahora superaba a su madre en altura.

-Shina, ve, rápido –le dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, mamá –contestó ella alegremente y antes de que su padre dijera algo, se tiró al interior del pozo Devorahuesos.

Al igual que en un tobogán, Shina descendía y descendía hasta que vio el reconocido paisaje del mundo shinobi y a medida que iba cayendo, veía las cabelleras rubia y negra de sus dos mejores amigas, y que a diferencia de hace ocho años, las tenían más largas, resaltando más su feminidad.

Con porte elegante y más que practicado, Shina aterrizó a su lado.

-Perdón, llego tarde –se disculpaba ella.

-Tu padre otra vez –decía Natsumi con una sonrisa, a sabiendas como era Sesshomaru.

-Pues va a ser verdad lo que nos dijiste que tu padre es peor que el nuestro –pensaba Sarada impresionada.

-Ya se encargará mi madre de ello. Solo ella sabe cómo calmarlo –decía entre risas. luego recordó que su hermano mayor estaba presente y lo incómodo que debería estar al verle en plan posesivo y afectuoso.

-Mi padre me comentó una vez que mi madre logró calmar de una furia fuerte que tenía –dijo Sarada.

-A mí me dijo mi padre que mi madre es la única chica de su vida –decía ahora Nat.

Y así las tres comenzaron a hablar sobre sus vidas y todo lo que habían hecho en el año que había pasado, porque aunque las separase el tiempo y la distancia, siempre se verían cada once de diciembre.

Porque, _**este es**_ _**el comienzo de una hermosa amistad**_.

FIN

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Hace doce años, me estrené en esta página con un fic titulado _Solo_. Aunque tenía otros fics guardados en mi USB (de aquellas solo de _Digimon)_ , quise estrenarme con uno donde había manifestado mis emociones a través del personaje de Yamato.

Doce años después, vuelvo a expresar mis emociones (así como hice en numerosas historias), así como mi agradecimiento, a través de esta historia donde no existen barreras para mantener una amistad fuerte y duradera, citando esta frase tan legendaria, que aunque no se haya visto la película, es una frase que hace historia.

Reconozco que tenía muchas ganas de hacer/publicar esta historia. Dicha historia era para ser publicada el día seis de enero del 2015, como regalo de Reyes. Sin embargo, debido al tiempo, he esperado hasta buscar un día especial en el que pudiera publicarlo. Ese día, no podía ser otro más que hoy.

Una historia para demostrar qué tan fuerte es la amistad. Que no importan los años, el estatus, las diferencias, etc. Pues durante los años que llevo en Internet, he conocido a personas maravillosas. A algunas de las que están lejos, he llegado a conocerlas en persona. Y las personas que me ven casi todos los días, son realmente maravillosas. De esa clase de gente, que ya es una lotería conocerlas.

A todos ellos, muchísimas gracias por vuestra amistad incondicional. Sin duda, el día que nos conocimos, fue el comienzo de una maravillosa amistad.

.

Yendo al fic. Los nombres usados para los hijos en este fic son:

Hijos de Yamato y Sora: Natsumi Ishida (Nat) y Akito Ishida (Aki)

Hijos de Sesshomaru y Rin: Renjimaru (Renji) y Shina

Hijos de Sasuke y Sakura: Sarada Uchiha y Sanada Uchiha.

Como mencioné, es una historia que tenía muchas ganas de hacer. Pues al igual que mi forma de escribir, mis historias también evolucionan, y hay que darle la oportunidad de escribir sobre los hijos de mis parejas favoritas. Eso no significa que deje de escribir sobre ellas, al contrario.

Pero también, haré algún que otro fic sobre estas tres chicas y sus respectivos hermanos. De hecho, ya tengo un oneshoot que hice para **SoraSofi** , que trata sobre el cumple de la hija de Yamato y Sora y que publicaré en unas semanas.

Como dije en la actualización del fic de _Calles nocturnas_ , hasta el año que viene no publicaré ni actualizaré fics. Me voy a tomarme un pequeño descanso hasta el día de reyes y aparecer ese día con algunas actualizaciones. Aunque todavía no sé cuales. Estoy abierta a sugerencias.

Hasta entonces que tengáis unas felices navidades y un próspero año nuevo.

'Atori' – BPS - _Begodramon_


End file.
